In general, shower heads are cold or hot water spraying devices in the form of water-sprinklers that are widely used in bathrooms, sinks, and bathtubs in homes, or in commercial use, such as body showers, pools, water-softeners, or tubs.
These shower heads can be categorized as sit- or stand-up types and, depending on the type, the shapes may be varied.
The mode of operation of shower heads is that cold or hot water is introduced through the hose, and the water flows through the internal conduit of the head and is sprayed externally through a plurality of spray holes to enable the user to take a shower.
In the past, as the water pressure sprayed on the user was dependent on the water supply pressure, in a low-pressure water supply environment, the spray pressure was weak causing low efficiency of showers.
On the other hand, in a high-pressure water supply environment, the efficiency of showering increased but, due to increased water consumption, the cost posed problems.
Also, in the high-pressure environment, the atomization of water from rapid spray due to the increased spray pressure reduces the efficiency of showers.